1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to recreational games and a ball that finds particular utility in the play of games of the tetherball type.
Recreational games of the tetherball type are numerous. In this type of game, a ball is typically attached to one end of a flexible cord, or tether, and of which the other end is attached to the upper end of an upright or vertically disposed pole or standard. The concept of such games, as for example, English tetherball and tether-tennis, is the winding, or wrapping, as a result of a player's striking the ball, of the cord around the pole, or in the case of the spool disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,140, the free slippage of the cord about the pole. Play consists of hitting the ball so that it orbits, while suspended by the cord, in either direction about the standard according to any selected rules.
An example of one of these tetherball games and the apparatus used in its play is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,764,140 wherein a spherical hollow ball, such as a tennis ball, is tethered by a flexible, non-resilient cord to a pole or standard disposed in a stationary vertical position, which ball is struck by a paddle wielded by a player so that it orbits about the standard.
Experience has shown that a hollow, spherical ball, such as a tennis ball, when used in tether games rapidly deteriorates and tears because of heat generated within the ball when it is struck and the traditional system used to fasten the ball to the cord. Typically, the fastening relies on making a hole in the ball and using a peg or piece of wood or the like inside the ball as a stop to which the cord is attached. Once the cord is attached to the ball in this manner, the wood stop inside the ball is brought up sharply against the interior of the ball, and with the heat generated within it as the ball is struck repeatedly during a game, the ball deteriorates quite rapidly.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved ball of resilient material and of relatively inexpensive construction, and one that does not easily deteriorate in use thereby prolonging playing time before the ball must be replaced.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the provision of an improved ball for use in playing tetherball games. The novel ball is characterized by its fabrication of a single piece of seamless resilient material, such as rubber, of an oval configuration when at rest, and having holes of unequal size at opposite ends of the smaller axis of the ball. By way of the smaller of these holes a cord, or tether, is attached to the ball, preferably by means of a stop. The stop is preferably formed of two identical pieces, which are disposed in aligned relation, and the stop is introduced into the interior of the ball by way of the larger hole. The stop has a passage extending axially through it. The tether or suspension cord is passed through the axial passages, and the end of the cord is knotted interiorly of the ball. Because the larger hole remains open, air compressed within the ball when it is struck can escape readily and the ball stays cooler during play thereby prolonging the life of the ball. This open hole also provides a whistling sound as the ball moves through the air thereby providing an added element of enjoyment to the game. Further, by having the ball attached at a small diameter to the tethering cord, the ball when struck will tend to assume a spherical shape due to the centrifugal force to which the ball is subjected as it orbits about the vertically disposed standard to which the cord is attached.